Smoke
Smoke (real name: Tomas Vrbada, also known as Enenra in Mortal Kombat X and the cyborg Cyber Smoke) is Lin Kuei warrior who was transformed into a cyborg and an antagonist from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He was voiced by Ridley Tsui. History Early Life Smoke was born in the Czech Republic in Prague and eventually became a member of the Lin Kuei Clan and a close friend of the younger Sub-Zero. The pair went on a mission to Outworld together to kill Shang Tsung, but failed. Upon their return, they discovered that the Lin Kuei were transforming their best warriors into cyborgs and had already done so to Sektor and Cyrax. The two attempted to escape the process, but though Sub-Zero escaped, Smoke was so unfortunate. Hunting Sub-Zero Smoke was transformed into a cyborg and programmed to hunt down his former friend. After Sub-Zero made Smoke realize he still had a soul and that he was one of Raiden's chosen warriors, Smoke was captured and rendered inert by Shao Kahn's forces, then locked away in the bowels of one of the tyrant's fortresses. Alliance with Noob Saibot Many years later, Smoke was discovered by Noob Saibot, who reactivated and reprogrammed the cyborg as his servant, so he could use him as the template for a new army of cyber demons. As they left the fortress, Smoke and Saibot were both aware of Sub-Zero and Sareena following them and eventually attacked the ice ninja. However they were stopped by Sareena. Later, during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Smoke helped Noob Saibot stage a siege on the Lin Kuei temple, using his powers to transform Lin Kuei ninjas into shadow warriors. However he was defeated by Taven. In his Armageddon ending, his nanobots grew and multiplied at an alarming rate, so much so that they were able envelop all of Edenia, transforming it into place of writhing grey material that calls itself Smoke. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) In an Alternate Timeline, Smoke along with a new Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero's younger brother) were searching for the person who murdered the Original Sub-Zero. He and Sub-Zero split-up to cover more ground, though when they did, Smoke encountered Kitana, defeating her. Smoke then came across both Kano and Shang Tsung and first fought Kano, beating him as well. After Smoke defeated Kano, he demanded that Shang Tsung tell him what happened to the original Sub-Zero. Then all of a sudden, Reptile appeared and Shang Tsung shape-shifted into Sub-Zero, forcing Smoke to fight both of them at the same time. He still managed to defeat both of them, but when Shang Tsung was about to tell him what he knew, Sektor, (now a cyborg) attacked Smoke, allowing Shang Tsung to teleport both himself and Reptile away. Smoke and Sektor fought each other but even with his cyborg upgrade, Sektor was defeated. When Smoke was about to walk away, other nameless members of the Lin Kuei surrounded him. They attempted to capture him so they can turn him into a cyborg, but Raiden intervened preventing Smoke from becoming a mindless machine. Raiden asked Smoke to join him and he accepted, but asked if they could rescue Sub-Zero before the Lin Kuei captured him and turn him into a cyborg, a task that they failed. Sadly Smoke and the others, including Nightwolf, Kitana, Kabal, Cyborg Sub-Zero, Jade, Jax, and Stryker get killed single-handedly by Sindel. Quan Chi then enslaved all their souls so they serve him forever. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Smoke, like most of his comrades, were resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and Shinnok. Twenty-five years later Smoke is still under Quan Chi's control he, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sindel and Kitana became his primary enforcers. Smoke is shown in Scorpion's chapter along with Quan Chi's other primary enforcers pledging their allegiance to Shinnok after his release. He and the other revenants appear at Sky Temple so Shinnok can corrupt the Jinsei. Smoke and the others decided to hurt Raiden instead of killing him because Shinnok wants him to suffer like he did. When Cassie Cage and her team arrive at the temple Smoke is seen the other revenants when Kung Lao reports to Liu Kang that they have found Raiden's portal to the heavens. He, Liu Kang and Kung Lao go to destroy the protective wards that Raiden placed on the portal. The three return later to find Cassie's team fighting Kitana and Sindel. Jacqui and Takeda stay behind to fight the three remaining revenants. After Shinnok's downfall Smoke retreats with Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao and Sindel back to the Netherrealm. Smoke is not seen after this. Raiden appears in the Netherrealm tossing Shinnok's decapitated head in front of Liu Kang and Kitana the new rulers of Netherrealm waring them the of the eternal suffering that awaits anyone who dares to attack Earthrealm (including Smoke). While Smoke's human soul is a revenant trapped in the Netherrealm Triborg mentions that he has Smoke's cyborg data in him. Powers and Abilities As a human, Smoke had the ability to emit smoke, most commonly seen as the smoky fumes that his human forms emit. He still seems to retain this ability in his cyborg form, though he doesn't seem to use it much. Smoke usually uses this ability to disappear or create a cloud of fumes that his opponent chokes on, making them open to an attack. After becoming a nanotech based cyborg, his body appears to be made of smoke or nanites emulating the appearance of smoke. Smoke also gained the ability to transform others into shadow warriors by flowing his gaseous mist into them. Gallery Smoke_mask.png 2742646-mortalkombatx revenants-1.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana and Sindel. Robot Smoke gif.gif|A gif of cyber Smoke. Robot Smoke.jpg|Fan art of cyber Smoke. Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-43-00-1.jpg|Revenants Smoke and Jax Briggs hold Cyber Sub-Zero in place in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Jade Mortal Kombat comics..jpg|Smoke and Jade Shao Kahn's assassins in the Mortal Kombat Battlewave comics. Smoke_MKX_Enra.png|Smoke now known as Enenra in Mortal Kombat X. Smoke_and_Jax_MKX-1.png|Smoke aka Enenra. Smoke_MKX_Comic_Books.jpg|Smoke in the Mortal Kombat X comic book series. Trivia *Smoke was number 5 on Screwattack's Top 10 best Mortal Kombat Kharacters list. Navigation Category:Ninjas Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Assassin Category:Honorable Category:Thief Category:Noncorporeal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Dark Forms Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Alter-Ego Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Humanoid Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists